1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to mobile devices, and more particularly, to mobile electronic devices with an electronic display and a keypad. In certain embodiments, the mobile electronic device comprises a mobile telephone, but the disclosure is not limited to mobile telephones.
2. Background Art
There is a significant market for mobile electronic devices with large displays coupled with large, full qwerty keypads, which can be addressed through the implementation of a unique, thin, and cost-effective mobile electronic device with a keypad on the back of a clamshell device with a single display on the front of the device.
Prior mobile electronic devices with large displays and large full-qwerty keypads include side sliders or sliding displays that reveal a qwerty keypad underneath the display and clam style hinged units with a display that reveals a second display and qwerty keypad when opened.
It is desirable to create a form factor and design of an improved mobile electronic device which enables new and unique device orientations, as well as to achieve engineered solutions for orientation detection and activate unique device behavior in these different orientations.
It is also desirable to provide a multiple position flip detector and method to detect and sense multiple positions of the flip and different orientations and modes of an improved mobile electronic device in order to provide users with maximum functionality.
It is further desirable to provide different screen and device orientations and modes to use with different applications and the user interface (UI) of the mobile electronic device.